Hot Dogs
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Habt ihr euch auch schon mal gefragt auf wen genau ein Werwolf eigentlich geprägt werden kann? Hier ist die Antwort!Spielt nach Eclipse, und nicht vergessen, nicht ernst nehmen.


**Anmerkungen**: Spielt nach Biss zum Abendrot. Alle Figuren gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich leih sie mir nur aus und spiele etwas mit ihnen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

* * *

**Hot Dogs**

**# # #**

**by CarpeDiem**

**# # #**

Jacob rannte.

Der große, rotbraune Wolf jagte so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen durch den Wald, und die Bäume flogen als schemenhafte Schatten an ihm vorbei. Geschickt wich er jedem der dicken Stämme aus, ohne auch nur ein Mal in Verlegenheit zu kommen einen von ihnen auch nur mit den spitzen seines langen Fells zu berühren. Bei jedem seiner weiten Sätze federte der weiche Waldboden unter seinen großen Pfoten und beschleunigte seine Sprünge auf eine immer noch schnellere Geschwindigkeit. Das einzige Geräusch, das er noch wahrnahm, war der Wind, der in seinen Ohren rauschte, und jeder Gedanken, bis auf den, noch schneller zu werden, geriet in Vergessenheit.

Doch das Meer aus grün um ihn herum verblasste mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, und so sehr er auch versuchte dieses sorglose Gefühl der Freiheit festzuhalten, der Traum entglitt ihm Stück für Stück mehr, und schließlich drang das Geräusch, das dafür verantwortlich war, in seine Wahrnehmung.

Jake öffnete missmutig die Augen, und versuchte zu ergründen, woher dieses lästige Geräusch kam, und vor allem, was zum Teufel nochmal es überhaupt war, das ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte! Es hörte sich an wie das Bellen eines Hundes, aber es war viel zu hoch, und außerdem nerv tötend schrill und quietschig.

Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte Jake sich umzudrehen, und wieder einzuschlafen, doch auch, als er sich sein Kissen über den Kopf und damit seine Ohren presste, gelang es ihm nicht dieses penetrante, piepsige Gebelle auszublenden.

Mit einem resignierten Stöhnen warf Jacob das Kissen bei Seite und rappelte sich auf.

Das Geräusch kam eindeutig von draußen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er in das helle Sonnenlicht, das durch sein Fenster fiel, blinzelte, und er machte nicht einmal den Versuch sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, als er aufstand, und zu seiner Zimmertür ging.

Als er die Tür öffnete, und auf den schmalen Flur trat, wurde das lästige Kläffen noch lauter. Dann hörte er die helle Stimme einer Frau und das tiefe Lachen seines Vaters, und machte sich, in nicht mehr als seinen Boxershorts, auf den Weg zur Haustür.

Billy saß in seinem Rollstuhl vor der geöffneten Tür, und ihm gegenüber stand eine honigblonde Frau mit einer schwarzen, und viel zu großen Hornbrille auf der Nase. Jake erkannte sie sofort, ihr Name war Jane Spiwak. Sie war Lehrerin in der Schule im Reservat, und Jake erinnerte sich noch daran, dass vor ein paar Jahren einmal ihren Gartenzaun gestrichen hatte. Obwohl sie noch ziemlich jung war, war sie im Reservat und in der Schule sehr beliebt, aber man konnte auch nicht abstreiten, dass sie meistens ziemlich durchgedreht und schrullig war, aber auf eine liebenswürdige Art und Weise.

Jake gähnte laut, und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine verstrubbelten Haare, während er den Gang entlang zur Tür ging. Die kleine Ratte - denn größer konnte dieser Hund nicht sein - bellte immer noch mit nerv tötender Penetranz, aber Jake konnte das Vieh bis jetzt noch nirgends sehen.

„Guten Morgen Miss Spiwak", sagte er, als er bei den beiden angekommen war.

Billy drehte sich um, und warf Jake einen missbilligenden Blick, angesichts seiner - nicht vorhandenen - Kleidung zu, doch Miss Spiwak schien sich daran nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Oh", machte sie erstaunt, als wäre Jacob gerade eben vor ihren Augen aufgetaucht. „Hallo Jacob. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Billy. „Also nochmal danke, Billy, dass ihr auf Daisy aufpasst. Ich wüsste sonst nicht was ich mit meiner Kleinen tun sollte, während ich auf der Beerdigung meiner Mutter bin. Ich werde bei meiner Schwester wohnen und sie hat eine fürchterliche Tierhaarallergie, weshalb ich Daisy nicht mitnehmen kann. Ich bin so froh, dass ich jemanden gefunden habe, bei dem ich meinen kleine Maus ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben lassen kann."

„Sei ganz beruhigt, Jane. Wir werden gut auf sie aufpassen."

„Das weiß ich Billy", antwortete Miss Spiwak und nickte übertrieben dankbar mit dem Kopf. „Trotzdem vielen Dank nochmal."

Das Gekläffe hielt immer noch an, und Jake bekam langsam aber sicher das dringende Bedürfnis sich die Ohren zu zuhalten. Er mochte Hunde, wirklich - er war schließlich beinahe selbst zum Teil ein Hund - aber was zu viel war, war zu viel!

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Miss Spiwak auch schon weiter redete.

„Ach meine Kleine, dich habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Komm mein Schatz, komm da raus, ich weiß ja, dass du diese Box nicht leiden kannst", sagte sie, und bückte sich anschließend zu einer winzigen, blauen Schaumstoff Transportbox hinunter, und zog den Reißverschluss auf.

Jake hatte nicht genau hingesehen, was sie da tat, und im Grunde war es ihm egal. Das einzige was er wollte war, dass dieser Hund endlich die Klappe hielt, damit er wieder in sein Bett zurück konnte. Die Tatsache, dass es bereits nach Mittag war, störte ihn daran nicht im Mindesten. Er wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und als er die Hände wieder sinken ließ, traute er seinen Augen kaum.

Als sich Miss Spiwak wieder aufrichtete, hatte sie das winzigste Hündchen, das Jake je gesehen hatte, auf dem Arm, und er konnte nicht anders, als es anzustarren. Es war tatsächlich nicht viel größer als eine Ratte, und als es ein hohes, piepsiges Bellen zum Besten gab, war klar, dass es dieses winzige Tierchen gewesen war, das Jake aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

„Das ist Daisy", verkündete Miss Spiwak feierlich, während sie den kleinen, braunen Kurzhaar Chihuahua wie einen Teddybären im Arm hielt.

Die kleine Hundedame hatte jedoch kein Interesse mehr an ihrem Frauchen, sie hatte nur noch Augen für Jacob, den sie mit neugierigem Blick musterte.

Jake ging es da nicht anders. Wie in Trance streckte er die Arme nach Daisy aus, die sofort aufgeregt zu bellen anfing.

„Ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen, Miss Spiwak. Sie ist wunderschön."

Ein Lächeln, das glücklicher kaum hätte sein können, breitete sich auf Jane Spiwaks Gesicht aus.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, meine Kleine", sagte sie und drückte Daisy ein letztes Mal an sich, bevor sie ihren kleinen Chihuahua an Jake übergab.

Mit allergrößter Vorsicht nahm Jake Daisy in den Arm, und die kleine Hundedame streckte neugierig ihren Kopf nach oben, um Jake anzusehen.

„Also dann, ich bin in drei Tagen wieder da", sagte Miss Spiwak und Billy nickte.

„In Ordnung, und mach dir keine Sorgen."

Miss Spiwak lächelte, glücklich, dass sich ihre Kleine bereits jetzt so gut mit Jacob zu verstehen schien.

„Mach's gut Billy. Tschüss Jacob."

„Tschüss", sagte Jake einsilbig, während Miss Spiwak zu ihrem Auto ging und einstieg.

Billy stellte die Sachen, die Miss Spiwak für Daisy mitgebracht hatte, in den Flur, und winkte ihr noch einmal zu, als sie die Straße hinunter fuhr.

Dann schloss er die Haustür, und drehte sich zu Jacob um, doch die Frage, die er hatte stellen wollen, blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Jake und der Chihuahua starrten sich immer noch unentwegt an, und Billy hatte das bestimmte Gefühl, dass Daisy, wenn sie es denn könnte, genauso verträumt grinsen würde wie Jake es gerade tat.

„Jake was ist los?", fragte Billy, und Jake seufzte leise.

„Sie hat wunderschöne Augen."

**# # #**

Sam hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er im Türrahmen zwischen Küche und Flur der Blacks lehnte, und mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck die Szene beobachtete, die sich ihm gerade bot.

Jake hatte den kleinen, braunen Chihuahua auf dem Küchentisch abgesetzt, und saß mit gebeugtem Rücken auf einem Stuhl davor, sodass sein Gesicht auf einer Höhe mit dem, der winzigen Hundedame war. Der Hund und Jake sahen sich an wie zwei Verliebte, und Sam zog bei diesem Gedanken die Stirn kraus. Jakes Augen leuchteten geradezu, während er den kleinen Hund andächtig mit einem Finger hinter den Ohren kraulte. Seine ganze Hand war beinahe genauso große wie der ganze Hund.

In dem Moment beugte sich das Hündchen nach vorne, und schleckte Jake mit seiner winzigen Zunge ein Mal kurz über den Mund. Dann zog sich die Kleine wieder zurück, und bellte kurz und quietschig auf.

Jake führte daraufhin eine Hand zum Mund und strich sich verträumt mit den spitzen seiner Finger über die Lippen, bevor er liebevoll damit weiter machte Daisy hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

Sams Augen verengten sich.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte Billy leise, doch er hätte auch laut sprechen können, denn Jake war dermaßen auf Wolke sieben, dass er die Welt um sich herum kaum noch wahrnahm.

Billy war mit seinem Rollstuhl neben Sam zum Stehen gekommen, und beobachtete wie Sam, Jake und den Hund mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Sam schüttelte in einer ratlosen Geste den Kopf. „Ganz ehrlich Billy, ich weiß es nicht. So etwas ist bis jetzt noch nie vorgekommen, jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Dann ist es tatsächlich das, wofür ich es halte?", fragte Billy und Sam nickte wiederwillig.

„Es sieht zumindest ganz danach aus. Natürlich ist es vollkommen abwegig, das ist ein Hund, aber andererseits warum sollte es nicht möglich sein? Jake ist genauso ein Mensch wie ein Wolf, und Wölfe sind die Vorfahren unserer Hunde. Daran hätten wir schon viel früher denken müssen, aber niemand konnte sich vorstellen, dass so etwas tatsächlich passieren könnte", sagte Sam nachdenklich.

Billy starrte ihn an, als hätte er nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?! Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?"

Sam wandte sich von der bizarren Szene ab, und drehte den Kopf zu Billy. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir überhaupt etwas tun können, immerhin ist es bereits passiert. Das hier mag ein Hund sein, aber es sieht ganz danach aus, als wäre Jake auf Daisy geprägt worden."

**# # #**

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als Jake mit gemächlichen Schritten die Straße entlang schlenderte. Er war normalerweise nicht derjenige, der langsam ging, aber Daisy schaffte es neben ihm gerade einmal Schritt zu halten, und selbst dazu musste sie schon laufen. Schneller zu gehen kam also gar nicht in Frage.

Er drehte den Kopf zu seiner Kleinen.

„Soll ich dich jetzt hochheben?", bot er an, doch Daisy reckte nur stolz ihr kleines Köpfchen nach oben und beschleunigte ihre kleinen Trippel Schritte.

Ein Grinsen huschte über Jakes Gesicht. Auch wenn sie ihm nicht antworten konnte, verstand er sich mit diesem kleinen Hündchen so gut wie noch nie mit irgendjemandem zuvor. Nun ja das stimmte nicht ganz, denn es hatte schon einmal jemanden in seinem Leben gegeben mit dem er sich vollkommen ohne Worte hatte verständigen können, doch er hatte sich während der letzten zwei Wochen strikt verboten an diese Person zu denken.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass tatsächlich erst zwei Wochen vergangen waren, seit Bella zusammen mit den Blutsaugern Forks verlassen hatte. Die Zeit verging für ihn seitdem wie in Zeitlupe. Bella hatte vor etwa einer Woche bei ihm angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass es ihr gut ginge, abgesehen davon natürlich, dass sie jetzt eine von ihnen war. Jake hatte es kaum ertragen ihre Stimme am Telefon zu hören und nach einem kurzen, und von seiner Seite aus ziemlich abweisenden Gespräch, hatte er den Hörer wieder aufgelegt. Danach hatte er sich noch elender gefühlt, als zuvor.

Die Bella, die er kannte, gab es nicht mehr, und sie hatte ein großes Loch hinterlassen. Er wusste noch, wie sie damals immer die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, um nicht auseinander zu brechen. Damals hatte er nicht glauben können, dass der Verlust eines anderen Menschen so weh tun konnte.

Jetzt wusste er es besser.

Das Problem war nur, dass es Bella immer noch liebte, auch jetzt noch, da sie ein Vampir geworden war. Er hatte während der letzten beiden Wochen viel Zeit in seiner Wolfsform verbracht, denn so war es erträglicher gewesen mit dem Schmerz zu leben. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann in der Lage sein wieder mit Bella zu reden, denn trotz allem was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, war ein Teil von ihr immer noch Bella, und diesen Teil würde er immer lieben.

Billy hatte es in der letzten Zeit ziemlich schwer mit ihm gehabt, das musste Jake leider zugeben, aber ab jetzt würde alles anders werden. Sein Blick wanderte zu der kleinen Hundedame neben ihm. Er fühlte sich nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder komplett, und dieses Gefühl war einfach umwerfend. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was heute Morgen passiert war, aber es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, so viel war sicher.

Daran, dass es für ihn noch mehr geben könnte, als dieses kleine Hündchen, verschwendete er im Moment nicht einen Gedanken.

**# # #**

Billy öffnete mit einem Ruck Jakes Zimmertür und schob seinen Rollstuhl um die Ecke. Er wollte gerade zu seiner Rüge ansetzen, und Jake damit aus dem Bett werfen, da es bereits Mittag war, doch als sein Blick auf das schmale Bett fiel, hielt er Inne.

Im Zimmer war es dunkel, denn der Rollladen war immer noch heruntergelassen, doch durch die kleinen Ritzen fielen helle Sonnenstrahlen auf das schmale Bett und ließen das braune Fell des großen Wolfes an einigen Stellen rötlich schimmern.

Billy brauchte einen Moment, bis er Daisy bemerkte, und nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Das Bild, das sich ihm hier bot war wirklich einmalig, und Billy hätte alles dafür getan jetzt einen Fotoapparat zur Hand zu haben. Der große, braune Wolf lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, den Kopf auf die mächtigen Pfoten gestützt, doch selbst in dieser platzsparenden Haltung reichte ihm die schmale Matratze vorne und hinten nicht. An seine Seite gedrückt lag Daisy in das weich, lange Fell gekuschelt, den kleinen Kopf genau wie Jacob auf die Pfoten gelegt.

Beide schliefen tief und fest, doch der Unterschied zwischen dem riesigen Wolf und dem winzigen Chihuahua war geradezu grotesk. Wenn Jake auf den Beinen stand, maß seine Schulter etwa 1,50 Meter, im Gegensatz dazu war Daisy um das Zehnfache kleiner. Wenn sie auf ihren vier Pfoten stand, war sie gerade einmal 15 Zentimeter groß. Gegen den riesen Wolf gedrückt sah sie unglaublich zart und zerbrechlich aus, und wenn Jake sich auch nur ein kleines Stück zur Seite drehen würde, würde er Daisy mit Sicherheit zerquetschen. Billy war sich jedoch sicher, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Jake würde dieses kleine Hundchen mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Dieser Gedanke brachte Billy jedoch zu einem anderen Problem. In nicht einmal mehr 24 Stunden würde Jane Spiwak wieder vor ihrer Tür stehen und Daisy wieder mitnehmen wollen, und Billy hatte Angst vor dem, was dann passieren würde. Dieser Hund und Jake waren innerhalb weniger Tage so eng zusammengewachsen, dass Billy nicht wusste, was passieren würde, wenn man versuchte sie wieder voneinander zu trennen. Er wusste, dass er Jane Daisy nicht vorenthalten konnte, aber er ertappte sich dennoch bei dem Gedanken was wäre, wenn Jake den Hund behalten könnte.

Nachdem Bella Forks verlassen hatte, war Jake nicht mehr derselbe gewesen. Seine früher unerschütterliche Lebensfreude war verschwunden, und das hatte Billy schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Es war schrecklich für ihn gewesen mit ansehen zu müssen wie Jake vor sich hinlebte, ohne einem wirklichen Sinn in seinem Leben zu sehen, und so sehr Billy der Gedanke, dass Jake anscheinend auf diesen Chihuahua geprägt worden war, missfiel, er würde beinahe alles dafür tun, dass Jake nicht wieder in diesen Zustand zurück fiel.

So vorsichtig er konnte, schob Billy seinen Rollstuhl zurück. Dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf die beiden schlafenden Hunde auf dem Bett, und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, als es das Zimmer verließ.

**# # #**

Angemessen gelangweilt angesichts seiner Samstagnachmittags Beschäftigung griff Jacob nach einem Päckchen Zucker, und legte es in seinen Einkaufskorb, bevor er den Zucker auf seinem kleinen, gelben Zettel ausstrich. Quark war das nächste, das auf seiner Liste stand, und so machte er sich auf den Weg zum Kühlregal.

Daisy lief neben ihm her, und wich nicht von seiner Seite, als sie durch den vollgestellten, kleinen Supermarkt gingen. Gelegentlich schnupperte sie an einem der Regale, nur um dann zu Jake hoch zu sehen, und ihn mit ihren runden, dunklen Augen glücklich anzublicken. Dann breitete sich jedes Mal ein Lächeln auf Jakes Gesicht aus, das ihn von seinem langweiligen Samstagnachmittags Einkauf ablenkte.

Billy hatte darauf bestanden, dass Jake einkaufen fuhr, um aus dem Haus herauszukommen, nachdem er bereits den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen hatte. Jake hatte versucht zu protestieren, doch Billy hatte nicht mit sich reden lassen, und so hatte Jake Daisy in seinen alten Golf gesetzt, und war nach Forks in dem Supermarkt gefahren. Dort gab es alles, was er besorgen sollte, und das musste auch so sein, denn der kleine Laden war der einzige Supermarkt in Forks und der näheren Umgebung, und wenn man etwas haben wollte, was Betty Barker nicht hatte, dann musste man wohl oder übel die Fahrt nach Port Angeles auf sich nehmen.

Jake hätte jedoch nicht im Traum daran gedacht an diesem schönen Samstag nach Port Angeles zu fahren, auch nicht, wenn sein Vater noch etwas anderes gebraucht hätte. Er wollte heute noch mit Daisy am Strand von La Push spazieren gehen und das würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen.

In letzter Zeit hatte er den Strand gemieden, denn obwohl er sich dort sehr gerne aufhielt, hatte er Angst vor den Erinnerungen, die dieser Ort an die Oberfläche bringen könnte, gehabt. Er hatte dort zu viel Zeit mit Bella verbracht. Doch jetzt machte er sich keinen Sorgen mehr deswegen, denn wenn er dort mit seiner Daisy spazieren gehen ging, würde das alle schmerzhaften Erinnerungen vertreiben, und sie durch wunderschöne neue ersetzen. Außerdem strahlte die Sonne so warm vom Himmel, dass es ein Verbrechen gewesen wäre nicht nach draußen zu gehen. Seit die Blutsauger Forks verlassen hatten, schien sich die Sonne viel öfter blicken zu lassen.

Jake sah zu Daisy hinunter, die genau in diesem Moment zu ihm hoch blickte, während er um die nächste Regalreihe ging. Er war überglücklich, dass er seiner Kleinen begegnet war, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen jemals wieder für jemand anderen auch nur annähernd das zu empfinden, was er für Daisy empfand.

Vollkommen ohne Vorwarnung stieß Jake gegen etwas oder vielmehr jemanden, und geriet ins Straucheln. Nur seinem guten Gleichgewichtssinn und seinen schnellen Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass weder er, noch der Korb, noch sein Gegenüber zu Boden fiel, denn Jake hatte instinktiv nach demjenigen, mit dem er gerade zusammengestoßen war gegriffen, und ihn festgehalten.

Als er wieder sicher auf den Füßen stand, blickte er mit einem Mal geradewegs in zwei wunderschöne blaue Augen, und alles um ihn herum verlor vollkommen an Bedeutung. Er war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als ihn diese strahlend blauen Augen durch die langen, dunklen Wimpern hindurch überrascht ansahen, und er hatte das Gefühl, er würde zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Sonne sehen. Er musste sich sogar daran erinnern das Atmen nicht zu vergessen so überwältigend war das Gefühl, das er empfand, während er seine Augen über das runde Gesicht wandern ließ. Es war geradezu kitschig, aber Jake konnte förmlich hören, wie die Engels Halleluja sangen.

Das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand war das wunderschönste Wesen, das Jake je gesehen hatte. Sie war um die 20 und mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner als er. Ihre langen, rot-braunen Locken fielen ihr in dicken Strähnen über die Schultern, und obwohl ihre Haare aussahen, als wäre sie gerade in einen Sturm geraten, konnte Jake dem Drang mit seinen Fingern hindurch zu kämmen kaum widerstehen. Auch ihr Gesicht strahlte eine unheimliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus, und ihr Körper war in Jakes Augen geradezu perfekt.

Tausend Worte, die er jetzt hätte sagen können, kamen ihm in den Sinne, doch er konnte nichts weiter tun als sie anzusehen, während sich ein zärtliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, das sie ohne Scheu erwiderte.

Er wusste nicht was gerade passiert war, aber eins wusste er ganz genau: Wer auch immer sie war, er wollte alles tun, um sie glücklich zu machen und er würde nie wieder von ihrer Seite weichen.

Einen Moment darauf hörte Jake Daisy neben sich hoch und quietschig Bellen, und obwohl es eindeutig eine Beschwerde war, und Jake sie wohl hätte beruhigen müssen, konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen den Blick von dem Mädchen vor ihm anzuwenden.

Der Chihuahua war vergessen.

**# # #**

Ende


End file.
